A conventional vehicle wiper is formed by a wiper arm and a wiper blade, which is coupled to the wiper arm. For example, patent document 1 describes a wiper blade including a coupling lever that holds a longitudinally intermediate portion of a blade rubber and a longitudinally intermediate portion of a backing. The coupling lever is formed from a resin and hollow in the longitudinal direction of the backing. The coupling lever surrounds the backing to accommodate and hold the backing.